ShatteredRebel
This all begins in a land known as SD smash. This vast kingdom was known far and wide for its battles against each other. Everyone used a different set of moves, weapons, and abilities, to create the ultimate duel. The kingdom has enjoyed various battles and competitions, with a man by the name of Creepy being crowned champion. But our story doesn’t focus on him, but instead another man, by the name of Shattered Rebel. Now, Rebel, as they call him, is not very well known in the land of SD smash. But today, all of that changes… All was peaceful in the town known as “the lounge,” the most popular town in all of SD smash. It was early morning, and battles were being waged between some who had been there the whole night. All of a sudden, ShatteredRebel stormed into town. Furious, he started to voice his complaints about his time in the competitive arena of Quickplay, known all through SD Smash. He had just suffered many losses in succession, and was outraged by this. As he made this scene, others began to notice. Some of these people began to mock him, telling him to simply “get better”, while others tried to offer advice to aid him in his predicament. The efforts of both parties only enraged him further, stirring up even more of a dispute. Quickly this grew into a large scale argument, with multiple people against him. Higher authorities told him to calm down, more rational people tried to reason with him, and some just simply tried to make a joke of a situation. In his anger, He claimed to have the ability to defeat any that opposed him, thus challenging all around. Some of the best in the nation of SD Smash decided to entertain this challenge, and accepted it. Rebel was defeated 5 times, each time the opponent never lost a stock, which is used to determine when you’re defeated. Despite angering him further, he now realized he could stay no longer, and vowed to return in the coming hour. Upon his return, his anger had remained, and his argument had resumed. During which, creepy revealed that he had won at the legendary competition known as Evo. At first, Rebel thought nothing of it, but then realized this meant he’s the champion. Quickly, his anger was channeled into determination, as he vowed to all that he would never back down until he had defeated creepy, and all that opposed him. Thus begins his epic quest to rise above the rest and defeat even the toughest of foes. His refusal to back down shows his commitment, but if it lasts is another story indeed. Now he has left the Kingdom, the reason being unknown. For years, Rebel was not heard from or seen in the kingdom of SD or the lands beyond, and seemed to be lost to time. Then suddenly, one fateful day, on the 28th of april, he returned. Everything was continuing on as normal, when suddenly rebel burst through the gates of SD. There was great celebration in the crowd, as everyone was overjoyed by his return, eager to see what new skills he had acquired. Rebel then revealed that in his absence, he had gone to the mountains to train. He learned the forbidden combos and the sacred arts of Smash. He had trained long, hard, and well, ready to fight whoever got in his path. After crowning himself as the master of Smash, Shattered realized that he had done everything he could, but had one more challenge left... himself. He dissapeared into the abyss, never to be heard from again. But he left a letter stating that he was indeed dead, but that none shall be worthy to see his body, only him. And thus, the saga of ShatteredRebel came to an end, he had done all he could, defeated everybody he saw in his path, and even himself in the end. Shattered was truly the strongest fighter to ever walk the plains of Smash. May he rest in peace. Category:Users